Seeds of Destruction
[[Datei:Tales v2 02 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #2]]Seeds of Destrcution ("Samen der Zerstörung") ist der Titel einer Geschichte aus der Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Reihe der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' März 2004 *'Ausgabe:' Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.2 #2 *'Story:' Steve Murphy *'Zeichnungen:' Jim Lawson *'Tusche': Eric Talbot *'Einleitung und Text': Peter Laird *'Cover': Jim Lawson und Eric Talbot Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Loops, Part 2" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "The Passing" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|240px|Licht gegen DunkelheitSplinter *Foot Mystiker **Myzoko **Foot Mystic Triad *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Donatello **Leonardo **Raphael **Michelangelo Einleitung thumb|180px|Die EinleitungLeonardo: ...Du wärst stolz darauf, Meister, wie gut ich in einer deiner schwierigsten Lektionen geworden bin... Die Lektion der Rohrdrommel. Die Fähigkeit, so ruhig und zentriert zu sein, dass man zum Teil der Natur wird... ...während man gleichzeitig in der Lage ist, einen Dialog mit ihr zu führen. Und obwohl ich erkenne, dass dies nicht genau das ist, was du unter Dialog verstehst, Meister, kann ich nicht anders, als an dich zu denken und daran, eins deiner vielen Abenteuer teilen zu dürfen. Und so, meine Kleinen... Lasst mich euch eine Geschichte erzählen... Handlung thumb|250px|Zwei sich Fremde(?)...Auf einem Dach in nächtlichen New York City sitzt ein exotisch gekleiderter Mann mit einer Tüte Sonnenblumenkerne und lacht im hämischen Triumph, während seine Gestalt von einem Blitz aus dem schwarzen Nachthimmel heraus erhellt wird. Fünfzehn Minuten später kehren Donatello und Raphael von einem Sammelausflug auf einem Schrottplatz zurück, doch Leonardo und Michelangelo bieten nicht ihren heimkehrenden Brüdern, sondern ihrem Meister Splinter ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Splinter befindet sich nämlich in einer meditativen Trance; jedoch ist dabei seltsam, dass er über seinem Sitzkissen schwebt, was er bisher noch nie getan hat! thumb|left|250px|Der EindringlingDie Geschichte zu diesem seltsamen Ereignis beginnt bereits zehn Stunden vorher. Splinter wird plötzlich von einer fremden Präsenz, die er in seinem Heim erspürt, aus dem Schlaf gerissen, und als er nachsieht, schwebt zu seiner Überraschung vor ihm ein leuchtender Stein in der Luft. DIe Neugier weicht jedoch schnell der Alarmbereitschaft, als er merkt, dass das fremde Objekt feindselig gesonnen ist. Der Stein greift ihn mit einem Blitz an; Splinter zerschlägt ihn, wird aber dann von einem halben Dutzend von ihnen konfrontiert, die sich unversehens in Shuriken verwandeln und versuchen, ihn zu treffen! thumb|180px|Die HerausforderungSplinter setzt sein ganzes Geschick ein und zerschlägt die meisten dieser Shuriken, doch der letzte von ihnen nagelt seinen Kimono an der Wand hinter ihm fest. Splinter schlüpft aus dem Mantel und fordert seinen Gegner auf, seine Absichten darzulegen. Dieser gewährt ihm diesen Wunsch und zeigt sich als eine geisterhafte Dämonenmaske, die ihm den Tod voraussagt, bevor sie sich wieder zurückzieht. Splinter lässt sich davon aber nicht einschüchtern, und dank seiner eigenen mystischen Sinne kann er die Identität seines Herausforderers zum Foot Clan zurückverfolgen. Und diese Tatsache kündigt ihm eine drohende Konfrontation an, der er schon lange mit Bangen entgegengesehen hat... thumb|left|180px|VorbereitungenEinige Stunden später, gegen Morgengrauen, studiert Splinter intensiv einige Schriftstücke; jedoch ist seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht so sehr abgelenkt, dass er den inzwischen aufgewachten Michelangelo beim Heranschleichen nicht bemerkt (vor allem weil sich dessen leerer Magen ein wenig zu verräterisch für so eine heimliche Aktion aufgeführt hat). Splinter teilt seinem Sohn mit, dass er und seine Brüder für heute kein Training durchführen müssen, sie ihn aber für den Rest des Tages nicht stören dürfen. Nachdem Michelangelo sich wieder entfernt hat, setzt Splinter seine Nachforschungen weiter fort... thumb|180px|Die Suche nach dem HeraufordererEine Stunde später brechen Raphael und Donatello zu ihrer Bergungsaktion am Schrottplatz auf, während Leonardo eifrig mit seinen Katanas trainiert und Michelangelo sich seiner Comicsammlung widmet. Zur gleichen Zeit hat Splinter seine Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen, und so begibt er sich in eine meditative Trance und schickt seinen Geist entlang der astralen Spur, die der Eindringling bei seiner Ankunft hinterlassen hat, auf der Suche nach dem Fremden. Als er diesen gefunden hat, spürt der feindliche Mystiker seinerseits, dass sein erwählter Feind ihm auf die Schliche gekommen ist. Daraufhin schickt dieser ebenfalls seinen Geist auf eine Astralreise, und zusammen durchqueren die beiden Kontrahenten zahlreiche, fremdartige astrale Dimensionen, dem designierten Schlachtfeld für den bevorstehenden Kampf entgegen. thumb|left|250px|Der Kampf beginntSchließlich erreicht Splinters Geist einen Bereich der Astralebene, die mit unzähligen Sonnenblumen bewachsen ist. Da erhebt sich plötzlich einer der Blumen aus dem Pflanzenmeer, richtet sich auf ihn aus und beginnt ihn mit ihren Kernen zu beschießen. Splinter kann der Blume entkommen, doch dann erhebt sich plötzlich eine gigantische Hand aus dem Erdreich und fängt ihn in ihrer geballten Faust ein. Der Mystiker, jetzt in Riesengestalt, wähnt sich bereits als Sieger, doch Splinter kann seinem Zugriff entkommen, indem er seine Astralgestalt zuerst in eine Rattenschar, dann in einen Regenschauer verwandelt. Dann bricht auf einmal der Erdboden unter dem Mystiker auf und verschluckt ihn - doch der Mystiker bricht aus und schwingt sich auf eisernen Flügeln in die Luft hinaus. thumb|250px|Der Fall des HerausforderersZurück zur Gegenwart im Kanalversteck. Während die Turtles noch ratlos vor ihrem reglosen Meister hocken und sich fragen, was mit ihm los ist, entbrennt der Kampf zwischen Splinter und seinem Feind auf der Astralebene mit äußerster Heftigkeit. Splinter hat seiner Astralgestalt nämlich auch ein Paar Flügel wachsen lassen und schwingt sich so in einen Luftkampf mit dem Mystiker. Obwohl der Mystiker sich mit seiner gesamten Kunst zur Wehr zu setzen versucht, ist Splinters Aufrichtigkeit und Entschlossenheit stärker als das Böse, welches seinen Feind beseelt, und so fällt der Mysiker schließlich unter einem Blitz, den Splinter aus dem Astralhimmel auf ihn niederfahren lässt. thumb|left|250px|Ein Name und dessen EndeDer Schock seiner Niederlage versetzt den Mystiker in einen halb-katatonischen Zustand, und so kann er nichts unternehmen, als drei weitere Foot Mystiker bei ihm auf dem Dach erscheinen. Sie sind unzufrieden darüber, dass ihr Adept - der den Namen Myzoko trägt - bei seiner selbsterlegten Prüfung versagt hat, und so stoßen sie seinen Körper von der Dachkante und ziehen sich, ohne noch einmal mit der Wimper über sein Schicksal zu zucken, von dannen. Mit dem Tod seines Körpers vergeht auch Myzokos astrales Ich, und mit Verbitterung über die Verachtung seiner Mit-Mystiker, aber auch unter Anerkennung von Splinters stärkerem Geist und Können, verabschiedet er sich von seinem Feind und vergeht. thumb|180px|Die RückkehrSplinter erwacht aus seiner Trance und blickt in die Gesichter seiner staunenden und erleichterten Söhne, von denen er zum ersten Mal erfährt, was während der ganzen Zeit mit seinem Körper vorgegangen ist. Da sich Splinter müde und hungrig fühlt, bietet Michelangelo an, für ihn das Abendessen zu kochen. Splinter nimmt das Angebot an, doch während er gedankenverloren eine Sonnenblume in einem Topf vor sich betrachtet, bittet er ihn um nur einen Gefallen: "Bitte nichts mit Samen." Trivia *Diese Geschichte markiert den ersten Auftritt der Foot Mystiker, Originalfiguren aus der 2003 Cartoonserie, in der Mirage-Kontinuität. *Diese Geschichte war ursprünglich als Teil einer Trilogie geplant, die als zweiten Teil die Geschichte "The Quick and the Dead" (Tales Vol.2 #11) einschloss und mit einer letzten Geschichte, welche voraussichtlich in Band #26 veröffentlicht werden sollte, ihren Abschluss gefunden hätte. Diese dritte Geschichte wurde jedoch nie veröffentlicht. Neudruckversionen *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Volume 3'' (IDW; 2013) (Farbversion) Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Comics von Jim Lawson